1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle security system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle security system that includes a concealed antenna.
2. Background Information
Security systems are increasingly becoming standard features in vehicles. Such security systems typically include a controller within the vehicle that is connected to door locking mechanisms also in the vehicle. The controller is typically configured to respond to signals transmitted within a prescribed distance around the vehicle. Typically, the signals are transmitted from a pre-programmed hand operated remote control device, such as a battery powered key fob. The pre-programmed signals from the key fob cause the controller to lock or unlock the door locking mechanisms, among other actions.
The controller is usually connected to an antenna that detects the transmitted signals and conducts the signals to the controller. Antennas are usually mounted on an exterior surface of the vehicle and protrude outwardly therefrom. With vehicles continually becoming more aerodynamic, protruding antennas are becoming less and less desirable in that they can create wind drag, thereby reducing fuel efficiency of the vehicle at high speeds. As well, protruding antennas create a design challenge when incorporating them into the overall design of a vehicle further reducing their desirability. Thus, antennas have been mounted using special mounting arrangements to conceal them from view. These special mounting arrangements usually require additional parts that increase the manufacture time and cost of producing a vehicle with such a security system.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved antenna support configuration. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.